The Big Leagues
by awsmninja
Summary: Max and the flock are pulled into a whole new adventure when a new voice tells Max to land in a little town called Bayville. Will max and her flock become X-men? How can they help the X-men fight the battle with Magneto? Find out and read! FAX!
1. Chapter 1: Voices Keep Popp'n in my Head

_**The Big Leagues.**_

**AN/ Hey guys. Its DevilRena here. I do NOT own X-men: evolution or Maximum ride! ( though I do wish I own Fangs pretty face x3 –Glares at lawyers-)**

My flock of five, including myself were flying over the good ol' state of New York, looking for a place to crash. Seeing as how the sun was going down and just five minutes before I could hear Gazzy's stomach growl from twelve feet away and Angel was obviously tired and starting to fall asleep mid flight, this seemed like a good idea.

'_Stop here.'_

I jumped slightly at the sound of the ever present voice._'Wow voice, how nice of you to randomly pop up….__**again.**__'_ I though back bitterly.

'_You are currently flying over a town called Bayville. Please land.'_ The voice instructed.

' _Uh…may I ask why?'_

'_Because I can help you and your friends.'_

Woah, hold the phone! The voice always referred to the flock as…well "the flock" never as my "friends". So if it wasn't the voice and it certainly wasn't Angel's then who was it? Well whoever it was, I wanted to find out.

"Come on guys! We're stopping here!" I called out to the flock. As usual they followed.

When we reached the ground, I took in our surroundings. Even without my raptor vision, I could plainly see the smartly dressed bald guy in the wheel chair a few yards away.

" Hello Max. My name is Charles Xavier" The man reached out to shake my hand. I took it warily. "I run a school for-"

I yanked my hand back. "Nice talkin' to ya' bye."

"Max wait!" Xavier called. "I can help you and all of your friends. I run a school for mutants like yourselves."

"Sorry, but we've had our fill of schools." I snapped back.

"Wait Max, lets hear him out. I mean a school for mutants dosent sound so bad." Nudge pleaded

"He's a mind reader like me!" Angel squealed.

"Yes, I am a telepath. I am also a professor at a school for gifted youngsters like you." Charles smiled warmly at Angel. She returned the smile happily. "Just come with me to the school and meet the other students and take a look around."

"And then?" I asked

"Well you are more than welcome to stay at the Xavier Institute as long as you like, or leave if you choose so, though I hope that isn't the case."

I looked to Fang for a pessimistic "No" but all he did was shrug his shoulders. Big help.

"C'mon Max its cold out here." Iggy moaned.

"Yeah and I'm hungry!" Gazzy whined.

I though for a moment. " Ugh! Fine, we'll go have a look around."

"Excellent! Follow me if you will." Charles instructed.

**AN: well this is the first Chapter. No flame please.**

**AngelLayna: WE both have our first chapter ready!**

**Devil Rena: Oh yeah!**

**Both: Were retarded :) **

**BTW….i spelt that wrong at first ;O **

**-AngelLayna!**


	2. Chapter 2: Intros and Redheads

**AN: heloo its um awsmninja I was actually supposed to post this on my friends account that we share so that's why the AN was different last chapter ^^; anyway sorry about that little mix up on another note here's chapter 2 hope you enjoy it :) oh and this story is going to be told by either Max, Rouge, or in 3****rd**** person. Ya gotta have view points from both sides ya know? So enjoy!**

**Max P.O.V.**

When Xavier had said he ran a school, I honestly didn't know what to expect; but when we reached the end of the woods, I knew I never would have expected this.

It wasn't a school, it was a freaking mansion! Rod iron gates opened up to a beautifully manicured lawn surrounding a fountain with a statue of an angel raising her hands to the sky in prier as a centerpiece. Going all the way around the lawn was the driveway looping around in a big circle. On the far side of the campus was the massive building he had said was the school. I couldn't believe I'd missed it when we'd flown over! It looked like some kind of private school from what I'd seen of them. It was a large brick building, tan in color, lots of windows and balconies (bonus), with glass doors (minus), and steps leading up to the front door.

"Welcome to the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters." Charles said snapping me out of my observation. I turned and gaped at him.

"**This **is the school." I said. It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes," Charles assured me. "and I hope it is also where you will chose to stay for a while." He turned to address the flock. "If you'll be so kind as to follow me inside you will be able to meet the other students and teachers as well," He turned back to me. "if it's all right with you Max." Pausing, he waited for a response. I nodded. "Excellent! This way please."

We followed Charles to a voice box to the right of the gate, he pressed down the button. "Logan, please open the gates, we have guests." He said into the mic.

"**You got it Chuck**." A voice replied from the other end.

Just then, the gates swung open to let everyone inside. We followed Charles up to the steps; he went up the handicap ramp while we took the steps. The door was answered by a heavily built man with dark hair. I assumed this was the "Logan" the professor had spoken to at the gate.

"Who're the kids?" He asked.

"Logan," Ha, I was right. "this is Max and these are her friends," I flinched at "friends", they weren't just my friends, they were my family. "I'll let them all introduce themselves once everyone arrives."

I took a moment to look around the large room we were standing in. There was a grand staircase about twenty feet away leading up to the upper levels of the mansion and hallways branching off to either side of the room. Potted plants sat atop small tables against the walls.

Out of the right hallway came about five teenagers that looked around my age, maybe older. Two boys and three girls made up the small group.

The oldest looking boy was probably about seventeen. He had dark brown hair with red sunglasses over his eyes. He had on a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a white T-shirt underneath, and light brown jeans.

The younger boy, most likely around fifteen or sixteen, had bluish hair down to his chin and dark eyes. He wore a long sleeved red shirt with a short sleeved brown jacket over it. The watch on his wrist looked like it was pretty expensive and could do a lot more than just tell the time of day.

The eldest girl was automatically added to my hate list. She was a red-head and wore a short, violet, V-neck top that showed her belly and tan loose pants. She had green eyes, painted nails, and three or four bangles on her wrist. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang, looking in her direction, smirk and raise an eyebrow. I knew that look, he liked her, meaning I didn't… _at all._

The other two girls looked around the same age but still complete opposites. One had brown hair tied up in a high pone tail and wore a pink top and high-waist blue jeans. I could already tell, she and Nudge would get along just fine. The other girl however had short, brown hair about shoulder length with white bangs. She wore a black tank top with a see-through green mesh shirt over it and black gloves. She had on a black skirt over long black leggings with big black cargo boots to finish. By the dark make-up and black lipstick, I could tell that she was not usually a happy camper.

All at once, they all stopped chatting amongst themselves and turned to stare at us.

**Rouge P.O.V**

Who were these guys? They were probably new students. I looked at each of the kids at the door, there were six in all, and noticed that each one was insanely thin. Geez, when was the last time these people ate? There were three boys and three girls, the oldest three, being two of the boys and one of the girls, looked to be about our age. The younger kids seemed to range from ten to six or seven, in order from age was a black girl around ten, a blonde boy probably eight, and a little girl, also blonde, looked to be around six, and was probably related to the little boy holding her hand.

The oldest girl had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore an old tattered windbreaker. One of the elder boys was dressed in all black with long sleeves (kind like me), and had a _really_ long ponytail trailing down his back; he had longer hair than even Kitty! The other boy had strawberry blonde hair down to his neck in the back, wore a white, long-sleeved T-shirt, and had very blank and almost colorless eyes. While the others were looking around the room, he didn't seem to be looking anywhere at all, it was kinda creepy actually.

The younger girl looked like she would get along with Kitty pretty well, and by that I mean as preppy as they come. The little boy and girl seemed to stick to each other like glue. The little girl looked like a doll and carried around a teddy bear dressed like an angel complete with a little frilly dress, halo, and wings.

All the new kids looked up to the other side of the room, well except the creepy one who just looked more alert than before. I looked up to see Storm, Even, Jubilee, Tabitha, and Bobby walk in from the opposite hallway. They each looked exhausted from their Danger Room session.

"All right, now that everyone is here, lets all introduce ourselves; starting with our new students please." The Professor instructed.

**Max P.O.V**

It took me a few seconds to remember to whom he was referring to. "Oh, right! Um, hi I'm Max and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." I pointed to each member of my flock as I said their names. Angel and Nudge waved energetically.

"Now everyone else please introduce yourselves."

"OOH! OOH! Can I do it? _Pleeeaaase!" _Angel pleaded.

The Professor looked shocked at her outburst at first but after a moment, his face softened,"All right, Angel. Please do the honors."

"Okay! Um… that's Rouge, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Logan, Ororo, Even, Bobby, Jubilee, and Tabitha!" Angel grinned happily, proud of herself and of her accomplishment. Everyone, besides the flock and Professor, looked shocked. The Professor just patted Angel's head.

So the red-head's name was Jean huh? Well, now I knew what to write on the list of people that I hate for existing.

"Oh wait." Angel said, "There's someone missing."

"Ah yes," Charles confirmed, "hank never came up from the lab. Rouge, Kitty will you two please lead our guests down to the lab to meet Hank please?"

"You got it Professor!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ugh, fine." Rouge said unenthusiastically.

**AN: ok so this was a longer chapter YAYZ! Honestly I hate short chapters, which is why I was so disappointed with my first chapter. I know this one wasn't like freakishly long which is how I like them but oh well. This was like six pages on paper so I thought it would be longer than this but then again I did change A LOT of stuff in it so it turned out shorter. But anyhoo I has plans for them meeting hank and no they do not yet know that iggy is blind but theyl soon find out when he trips on a table or something like that. Lol it shall be funneh. Anyway go click that RVEIW BUTTON DOWN THERE! YEAH THAT ONE!**


End file.
